User blog:ShaolinTiger86/Xianghua vs. Sun Shang Xiang
Xianghua vs. Sun Shang Xiang Xianghua, the true wielder of Soul Calibur, who has been at the forefront in a war against the minions of Soul Edge and evil alike on the battlefield. Sun Shang Xiang, warrior princess of the Wu Kingdoms, who has fought beside her army. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! Two of China's most famous femme fatales and ladies of war, one representing Ming Dynasty China, the other representing the Three kingdoms era. Both equal in style and in elegance, both with precise and sharpness but in the end, only one of these women will walk away with the title of "Deadliest Warrior" Xianghua Weapons: Many of Xianghua's weapons consist of Chinese Swords, such as Jians and Daos, including Krita Yuga (Short Range), No Name (Mid Range), Kopis (Long Range), and Soul Calibur (Special Weapon) X-Factor: Xianghua is very acrobatic, elegant movement like a Wushu practitioner. She can also be unpredictable and confusing for an opponent as she has a lot of feint attacks in her arsenal and can surprise you at the right moment, not to mention her resilience. Sun Shang Xiang Weapons: Sun Shang Xiang, or Lady Sun has an arrangement of weapons that consist of a Chinese sword (Mid Range), Chakrams (Short Range), and Bow and Arrow (Long Range) X-Factor: Much like Xianghua, Sun is also quick and effective but not so much as acrobatic, although she can maneuver around several fighters with ease, much like Xianghua can. Other X-Factors Strength: Both fighters seem to be pretty even in this category as strength is not one of their fortes. Speed: Both fighters seem pretty even in this category for their agility. Stamina: Both women are once again evenly matched in this category also. Endurance: Sun Shang Xiang can take out several opponents at once due to her ability to swing all around but she would more than likely tire out, whereas Xianghua, wielding Soul Calibur would give her the infinite health recovery and attack power she needs to keep fighting. This one would be pretty close but Xianghua would get this edge due to the powers of Soul Calibur. Dexterity: Both women are equal in this category for their athleticism. Intelligence/Psychology: Though both women have been equal in throughout almost every category, Xianghua seems like she can outsmart her opponents through some form of trickery, which would give Xianghua the nod. Battle After recuperating from her last battle, Xianghua awakened to find herself with Kilik in the Hall of the Warrior God. "You've shouldn't have ran off like that to challenge others." Kilik began. "But I was positive I was able to beat him but he took my weapon from me." said Xianghua. "Well, it doesn't matter now...here." Kilik added as he handed Xianghua back Soul Calibur in its jian form. "Thank you, Kilik." Xianghua smiled. As Kilik and Xianghua were about to embrace each other, an arrow flew between them. "What the hell was that?" Xianghua asked. Kilik looked outward and saw the soldiers riding on horseback heading into battle on a dusty desert field, in the same direction that the hall was facing. "Strange... must've been a stray arrow." Kilik inquired. A second arrow flew pass Kilik, nearly hitting him. The dust started to settle, revealing Sun Shang Xiang, riding on horseback with two arrows drawn. Sun fired the arrows, both hitting Kilik and Xianghua in the shoulder, the latter dropping her weapon. Sun gets off her horse, grabs her weapons and headed towards Kilik and Xianghua. "Who the hell are you?" Kilik asked. "I am Sun Shang Xiang of the Wu Kingdom. I have came here to challenge the so called legendary Chai Xianghua!" Sun declared. "Lady Sun, I should've known." said Xianghua as she pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. "Are you ready to die?" Sun asked as she brandished her chakrams. "I will not yield to you." Xianghua responded. Xianghua grabbed No Name as she charged at Sun as she struck first, swiping at her but Sun evaded and roundhouse kicked her to the ground. Sun was about to slash at Xianghua but was knocked down by a sweep kick. Xianghua managed to get back to her feet but Sun slashed at Xianghua's left thigh with one of her chakrams. Xianghua yelped in pain as Sun kiped up to her feet, and delivered a kick to Xianghua's stomach. Xianghua then grabbed Kopis and began slashing at Sun wildly, slashing her in the forearm. "You bitch!" Sun roared. Xianghua then aimed at Sun's throat with vicious intent but Sun caught her by surprise, grabbing her by arm and throwing her on the ground. Sun stepped on Xianghua's chest, disabling her to get up. "Time to end this!" Sun yelled. As Sun readied herself to defeat Xianghua, the Chinese swordswoman swiped at Sun until she managed to get slightly puncture Sun in the leg. Sun stammered backwards, hitting a wodden board holding a lot of weapons. As Sun feels a little dazed, Xianghua charges right at her, and is about to kill her but Sun rolls to her left, and gains her ground. She then grabs her sword, as Xianghua tries to get her Kopis out of the wodden board. "Time to fight fire with fire!" Sun declared. Sun then raced at Xianghua, and began twirling, and swiping her sword looking to stab Xianghua with. Xianghua's right foot lands on Krita Yuga. Xianghua then smirks at Sun, as she quickly picked the sword. "Time to see who's sword is better!" Xianghua responded. Both Xianghua and Sun's swords clashed with one another. Both seemed pretty equal until Xianghua gained the upper hand. Xianghua had Sun right where she wanted her, almost looking to alleviate her from her sword but Sun managed to kick Xianghua in the thigh where she was slashed at, causing Xianghua to back peddle. Sun now had the upper hand, and was looking to end the fight, causing Xianghua to have her back against the wall. "Looks like I'll be claiming this victory in the name of the Wu Kingdom." Sun began. "Any last words?" Sun asked. Before Xianghua could speak, her Krita Yuga was starting to change its form. The sword itself transformed in a shining blue and white light to become the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. "What the hell is that?" Sun inquired, looking at Xianghua's new sword as her wounds healed up. "You're open!" Xianghua yelled. Within a blink of an eye, Xianghua rapidly attacked Sun with her feet and sword, causing Sun to drop her sword as the blinding speed of Xianghua overwhelmed her. As Sun was lacerated and nearly bleeding out, Xianghua delivered a huge chi blast that sent her flying out of the hall and onto the battlefield, amidst the debris and carnage from the ongoing war. "My resolve cannot be swayed!" Xianghua declared as she raised her Soul Calibur in the air while striking a pose. WINNER: Xianghua This one was a pretty even and close match but in the end Xianghua got the victory due to her elegant swordswoman skills, outsmarting her opponent with diverse weaponry, and the fact that she wielded Soul Calibur gave her enough energy to last longer in the match. Category:Blog posts